


Episode 2 - Season 5 - Magnus

by tailsbeth



Series: Season 5 - Magnus [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Magnus Fossbakken is entering his final year of school and everything seems to be cracking, including himself. When the family have to come home early from their holiday because his Mum has another manic episode, Magnus starts a journey to rock bottom. He's scared, numb, frustrated and he has no idea how to handle it. When poor decisions make things go from bad to worse, Magnus has to learn how to get back up again and talk to the people who care for him.[Entry for Skam Big Bang 2019]





	1. mandag 09:34 [21/08/17]

[Magnus](https://open.spotify.com/track/7tNhwv2FmI6a1mgIReSXR6?si=wetjdtAkR5GTfBjyxtSgCA) itches at his eyes, he feels like his hangover is cling to him from Friday night. He stares to the front of the class, attempting to listen. Next to him, Mahdi is making the occasional note, he secretly enjoyed geography. The teacher gives them an assignment to do in pairs, Magnus sighs in relief. He could barely concentrate and at least Mahdi was good at this.

‘You alive over there?’ Mahdi asks as swings round in Magnus’s direction.

‘Just. I slept like crap last night man.’

Mahdi furrows his brow.

‘Again? Maybe you should see a doctor.

Magnus raises his eyebrows at Mahdi and lets out a forced laugh. Mahdi blinks at him, unsure whether to laugh too. Magnus pats him on the back.

‘Bro, chill. It’s all good.’

Mahdi hesitantly smiles, and nodes.

‘Okay, let’s do this!’ Magnus enthusiastically declares. Mahdi shakes his head and starts reading over the assignment. Magnus pretends to read it too, biting his lip roughly. He reads the same sentence over and over and over. Nothing wants to enter his brain, it is closed for business. Mahdi looks at him slyly, noticing Magnus’s hesitation. He starts to fill in some of the diagram, Magnus tries to follow what he’s doing.

‘Mahdi, do you think you could help me? I have no clue on any of this.’

Mahdi nods with a humble smile. He starts to go though the sheet, breaking it down. Magnus takes notes, hoping that he’ll come back to them and actually understand them.

‘Starting to get it?’

Magnus pauses before he answers. The words stutter through eventually.

‘Kind of. Just can’t seem to concentrate.’

‘Probably due to lack of sleep.’ Mahdi points out, with an eyebrow raise. Magnus just exhales through his nose with a dopey grin.

‘You might be right bro.’


	2. Text - tirsdag 19:05 [22/08/17]

Vilde: Maaaaaggggnnnuuuusssss….. <3

Magnus: What do you want? :P xx

V: We’re having a bus meeting tomorrow, could you come along? We’re going through concept themes and you were great at brainstorming :) xx

M: Yeah sure

M: Happy to help baby xxx


	3. onsdag 16:18 [23/08/17]

‘Thanks for coming girls. And you too baby.’

Vilde blows a kiss to Magnus while Sana rolls her eyes. The rest of the girls just giggle under their breath while Magnus grins at his girlfriend. He ignores the glares from the girls and shuffles around in his plastic chair. Vilde turns to the whiteboard behind her and writes ‘concepts’ in the middle.

‘Girls, we need to figure out our concept for real.’ Vilde says in a serious tone, hands on her hips. Sana rolls her eyes yet again.

‘I thought we had. Los losers, right?’ Chris notes, looking to the other girls. Noora laughs, clearly not taking this seriously like anything else Russ related.

‘Exactly. We’re done.’ Noora agrees.

Vilde huffs and flexes her head to her right, eyeing up Magnus for support.

‘Maybe we could expand on that?’ He suggests, leaning forward with his hands clasped together. Vilde nods, enthusiasm leaking out of her grin in the hope it was contagious. Vilde’s grin is greeted with a wall of blank faces.

Eva goes to speak but sighs instead. Sana looks around impatiently and finally stands up.

‘Well if you insist.’ She grabs the marker from Vilde’s hand and starts writing a new heading on the whiteboard ‘Losers’.

‘If we’re sticking with losers, why don’t we go with history’s biggest losers?’ Sana suggests forcefully. Vilde’s grin is a little waivered but she looks at the girls and Magnus hopefully. Magnus smiles at Sana’s idea, he wouldn’t have thought of it.

‘That’s pretty sweet actually.’ He lets slip, as he folds his [arms](https://open.spotify.com/track/2IDBZcXE4et3InW8KdQDeU?si=V8gZmGzgS-eX1_1vkpzQ_g).  

‘Yeah?’ Vilde peeps, genuinely curious. She goes to sit on his knee, Magnus automatically wrapping his arm around her back. The girls nod enthusiastically and start shouting suggestions at Sana, who writes them out neatly on the board. Vilde nuzzles into Magnus’s face, he barely reciprocates, his focus on Los Losers.

‘Thank you, baby.’ She whispers and places a kiss in his hair. Magnus gives her a brief peck before swinging his head back round, laughing at the suggestions. Vilde strokes his hair as her smile fades a little.


	4. Text - onsdag 18:20 [23/08/17]

Magnus: Think we could meet up tomorrow and talk?

Even: Coffee? I finish work around 5, meet you then?

M: Yeah. :)

E: Everything okay?

M: Yeah. Just need to vent

E: I understand, always here for you Mags


	5. torsdag 17:21 [24/08/17]

Magnus walks with his hands in his hoodie pockets. He has a yearning to put his hood up. Instead he has his [earphones](https://open.spotify.com/track/4AoTTJlVVLt8fpeF8mZZZE?si=RCcob3DeTkC4DVbEpb9jtg) as a defence to the world. The world goes past him in a blur, with occasional flashes of colour as he paces to the coffee shop. His chest feels heavy, like it’s full.

He makes a turn and sees Even through the window. He gives him a wave from his table as his eyes reach Magnus’s. Magnus heads in, pulling his earphones out. The music is replaced by the hum of the coffee machines and chatter around the other tables. He heads to the large orange armchairs Even is sat at, Even stands and greets him with a quick hug. Magnus smiles, Even and him have always hugged, even the first time they met. It was their thing.

‘I got you a latte, hope that’s okay.’ Even pushes forward a large mug towards Magnus on the table. Magnus nods and take a sip quickly, the foam coats his top lip making Even laugh. Magnus catches on and wipes his face with his arm.

‘There are napkins you know.’

‘Nah, this is more environmentally friendly.’ Magnus jokes, attempting to wink. He goes back to his drink, this time careful of the foam. Even sips his hot chocolate, his stare on Magnus the entire time. Magnus pulls his sleeves over his hands.

‘That hoodie looks huge on you by the way.’ Even notes. Magnus looks down at it, acting oblivious. He feels caught out, his armour isn’t as protective as he thought.

‘Just comfy, that’s all.’

‘So what’s up?’ Even moves on from the small talk. His knee bounces, Magnus looks at the floor at first.

‘I’m just a little fed up with home right now. Everything is a bit up in the air with Mum. They’re concerned as to why she stopped taking her meds this time. Everyone is coming and going, David and I are only useful for doing errands.’

Even sits up and leans in. He places a hand on Magnus’s knee, patting it briefly. Magnus looks up and sighs.

‘So I presume they’re starting a new treatment plan for her, everything from scratch?’

‘I wish I knew Even. Dad is so focused on Mum, he barely talks to me or my brother.’

‘Halla boys, what’s going on?’

Magnus and Even look up to see Isak walking through the door. Magnus’s eyes stretch, he looks to Even desperately. Isak sits on the side of Even’s armchair, pulling in his boyfriend for a tender kiss.

‘Magnus was supposed to meet Vilde, but she cancelled last minute. Thought I’d keep him company while he had his coffee.’ Even said smoothly, Magnus sat in shock. Isak strokes Even’s hair as he listens and lets out a chuckle.

‘Not like Vilde to cancel, she’s the most organised person I know.’

‘Yeah, some Russ bus emergency apparently.’ Magnus replies, before gulping down his coffee. He stands up, wiping himself down in case of any more spills.

‘I’ll leave you two to it. I’ve got a ton of homework to do.’

Isak blinks in surprise, he gets up to give Magnus a quick hug but he’s already pacing towards the door.

‘Bye guys!’ He shouts before the door slams behind him. He puts his earphones in, presses [play](https://open.spotify.com/track/6wL6sfsTZy1Glj9i5DTGX4?si=9VKo_rWWRfSzwSWmCAGSJw) on his phone. Everything on the street feels frighteningly bright, it catches him out. He puts his hood up this time, to hide away from the big wide world and all that could be lurking.


	6. fredag 16:58 [25/08/17]

[Magnus](https://open.spotify.com/track/4aiH9ws4bDWlgLISFxzRQQ?si=I0L7uH5BSOKyeUk2kxk9rg) walks along his street, a light breeze muddles his hair. He smiles politely as he passes his elderly neighbour, Mary who is cutting her hedge. His face drops once she’s out of sight, the act of smiling almost painful. It feels too fake.

He makes it to his house, walks up the garden path and unlocks the door.

‘Hello?’ He calls out, to no reply. He drops his bag down and unwraps out of his layers. He walks to the lounge and lays back on the sofa. The sun seeps through the windows, it reflects on a mirror vase and sends sparkles over the ceiling. Magnus joins them up with his fingers like a child. He takes his phone out, the usual slew of notifications are there. Mostly from Vilde, he’s been tagged in a picture on her Instagram. ‘#FlashbackFriday Reunited <3’, it’s from last Friday. He gulps, he almost doesn’t recognise himself. Like a reflex, he double taps at the screen.

After some scrolling and seeing the same things over and over, Magnus goes to make some tea. He goes to switch on the kettle when he sees a note on the biscuit tin.

‘At the hospital with Mum. Got in last minute with specialist. See you tonight, Dad.’

Specialist? What specialist?

The kettle clicks off but Magnus barely notices, still holding the note in his hand. He feels a panic crawl through his throat. He had been through this before, all the doctors, all the appointments. And no real idea of what’s going on. The familiar itch of worry coats his skin, he can’t resist scratching. He felt like a child all over again.


End file.
